World Congress Peacekeeping Corps
The World Congress Peacekeeping Corps was founded in 1950 Once the World Congress officially resumed regular operations following the Second World War. The Corps was envisioned by the various members of the Allied High Command, especially those who served in the Samsonite Royal Navy. The Royal Navy, which was the Samsonite Military Office which was most heavily impacted by the mass defections during the Samsonite Civil War, spent most of the Second World War undersupplied and incapable of conducting major operations, leaving Samsonite Waters at the mercy of foreign powers. The inability to conveniently react to strategic openings caused by the complicated nature of a strictly seperated international coalition caused the Loyalist admiralty to draft an idea for a new, uniquely-structured organisation under the world congress, which could be called upon to deal with crises beyond the capabilities of a nation's own armed forces. The resulting project, dubbed the "Peacekeeping Corps," was ultimately envisioned as a World Congress Ward which would consist of volunteer and "dedicated" forces from the various member nations, which would be used to assist in conflicts worldwide. These forces would be regularly rotated, and commanded by officers who would also, during their tenure, be exclusively loyal to WCPC operations. The goal of the organisation was to provide an internationally-loyal group that would exclusively operate according to the laws of war dictated by the Arus Convention with the express goal of maintaining global stability and preventing large-scale conflicts. In 1949, the bill to create the Corps, Motion WC-49-014, was introduced by the Esloran delegation during the Spring session of the congress. The motion was unanimously supported by the Imperial Commonwealth Delegations, and opposed by the Translavian, Lycurgan, and Muthafckan delegations, alongside a number of smaller states. The motion eventually passed with a 67% favour rate, ensuring it would be added to the Docket of motions to be voted on in the Autumn session. In the next Autumn, after some minor revisions, the WCPC was approved as the newest Congressional Ward. The Corps' stipulations remained mostly the same, consisting of volunteer and dedicated troops from member nations to be used in global crisis zones. An added stipulation was made at the behest of the Samsonite delegation, insisting that Congressional votes be called to approve the deployment of the WCPC, to prevent negligent use of the Corps and to prevent its use by warmongering nations. Danelian Operations Following the dissolution of the Samsonite Empire, and the simultaneous Independence of the Esloran Republic's self-ruling states, the continent of Danelia began to experience a period of intense strife as many of the native groups in the continent began to rally for nationhood. In 1959, a period of unrest in Southern Lotharsland evolved into civil unrest and, in 1964, evolved into violence in certain areas in the counties of Schafer, Lustenwald, and Albrecht. These counties sat along the frontier of the nation, in the midst of the Danelian Desert, and had much larger populations of native Danelians than Elgeneans. The Danelian peoples in these regions were not themselves homogenous and ultimately came to resist each other as well as the government of Lotharsland. In 1966, when Lotharslander operations to combat the increasing tensions failed, the government of Lotharsland filed a petition during the Summer session of the 1966 Congress, requesting for the WCPC to provide assistance in these areas while a civil solution was discussed in the Lotharsland Parliament. The petition was approved, during the same session, and shortly after the WCPC was mobilised and a force consisting of troops from Samsonia and Eslor was dispatched to Lotharsland. Upon their arrival, the forces proceeded to set up refugee camps and checkpoints along Lotharsland's major highways. WCPC forces conducted vehicle searches as well as various humanitarian missions along the Lotharsland frontier, and in 1969, were proven to be effective as the Lotharsland Parliament arranged for the formation of 3 new counties, based around traditional borders of the native populations. The WCPC withdrew from the country in 1970, at the request of the Lotharslander delegation, and by the Autumn of that year, had left the nation entirely.